


i think i can live with this

by Pjhjigglypuff



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cursing (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjhjigglypuff/pseuds/Pjhjigglypuff
Summary: jihoon respects daniel privacy, he really does. but this one time that he sneaks to look at daniel's phone and he saw a message that he's not suppose to see.





	i think i can live with this

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i really don't know how to write fluff and here's my 2nd fic of angst and cheating again. pls. bare with me. this is only my 2nd fic and i'm not a talented writer and i know my first fic is still ongoing but thank you for the 200 hits and i'm not expecting to reach more than 100. so here it is, there's a lot of cursing here so if you're not comfortable, don't proceed.

daniel is taking a bath when i decided to search his phone. yes i know what privacy means, but fuck this itchy feeling i have that he's not telling me the truth when he went out last night. he said sungwoon and jisung invited him for a drink and he will be back before midnight. but yes, i'm an insecure bitch and i want to know if that what really happened last night. i'm still grateful though that he's not changing his passcode in his phone so i'm confident that i will catch him if he does something stupid. hurriedly, i scan his messages and yes, there's this unknown number first in the list of conversation. my heart clenches. pain and anger is an understatement. daniel you fucking lied to me.

"hi love, thank you for tonight. i know it's quick but i enjoyed every bits of time and moment that we spent."

"thank you also for making me happy tonight. i really enjoyed everything you did to me. that was a hell of a ride."

"anything for you love. i'll do everything to satisfy you and give you all the pleasure in the world"

"yeah you should. i can't wait for next week to see you again. goodnight love and i love you"

"can't wait also to see you next week and be ready to experience the best ride of your life, yet. well i'll give you ecstasy every single time that we make love"

"and fuck i'm missing you already. i miss your luscious lips in my thick hard cock. shit jihoon is coming, i love you"

i throw his phone in the bed that it almost hit the wall. you fucking liar! i internally scream! i want to punch his fucking face! how dare he make love to me last night when they...aaaah...fuck fuck...this is so...i feel so dirty...

and before i burst into a fucking crying mess, daniel got out of the shower. his worried expression tells me that he can see my fucking red eyes and god knows how hard i try to control my tears, but unfortunately luck is not on my side right now and a single tear escaped from my left eye. daniel immediately went in front of me and cup my face. and i really want to punch his face right now. god help me.

"jihoon, are you okay? why are you crying?"

i instantly remove his hands from my face and turn around, pretending to look for my phone around the room.

"no, i'm not crying!"

and yes i think i said it a bit loud, unintentionally bec. i'm trying my fucking best to act normal and to calm down.

daniel a little bit of shocked and wide eyes "why are you shouting? are you mad at me? did i do something wrong?"

wrong? wrong? yes fuck you! you did something wrong and i want to punch you right now. of course not loudly, i don't have the guts to confront him right now and i don't know why. maybe i'm a coward? i just don't know.

"sorry, no i'm not mad at you. i'm just trying to find my fucking phone and it's been over 15 mins. and i still can't find it"

and daniel try to help me find it but i really know where i put it i just reason out. and silently i pull out my phone from the left cheek pocket of my jeans.

"oh i found it. i just need to go out to buy some groceries, be back later"

before daniel even responds, i pick up my jacket, wallet and keys and storm out of the room. i think he said ok, buy me some beer and take care. 

 

that's it. when i'm outside the street, i press speed dial 2.

"woooojiiin"

"jihoon? are you crying?"

and for the fucking love of god, i failed myself once more. really jihoon, outside? you just burst your tears outside?

"woooojiiin, wh-where a-are y-ou?" and yes i managed to say that in between sobs.

"i'm home, wait where are you? i'm coming to you. don't fucking go anywhere. wait for me"

"i-i'm j-just ou-out-side our a-ap-artment. pls. hu-hurry up. i-i look rea-really stupid right now"

"you always look stupid"

"fuck you"

and then the line is cut. i know i love woojin even he's always an ass. i treasure him a lot and he's the only one who can take all my sarcasm and of course..daniel. and fuck i'm a crying mess again. why do i have to think of him when i'm trying to calm myself from wailing. thankfully i'm standing behind an abandoned house next to our apartment.   
woojin arrived 10 mins. later. yes he just lived a couple of blocks from me, luckily. when he saw me standing leaning on a wall he runs to me right away and hug me, tightly. and after putting my hands in his waist i buried my face in his right shoulder, crying. i don't know how long i've been crying because i can feel his shirt already wet from my tears. he just rubs my back and don't say anything. when i feel that i calm down a bit, i slowly raise my head and woojin holds my shoulder. i can't look into his eyes because i might cry again if i see his sympathetic eyes.

"jihoon, what's wrong? are you ready to talk?"

i try to calm myself a little more so i can talk properly without the sobs. i take a deep breath 2 times before finally speaking.

"daniel is having an affair"

"whaaaat?! are you sure? how did you know?"

i can hear the anger in woojin's voice and i'm a bit worried because woojin has a bad temper. i don't want him to barge in our apartment and beat the crap out of daniel. that's the least i want to happen right now. yes daniel cheat on me but of course i still love him. i care for him and i don't want him to end in a hospital with fractured bones and a deformed face. i'm not exaggerating though, woojin is really a fighter, i already proved that a lot of times.

"just calm down okay, i'm trying to talk to you gently and calmly"

"how can i calm down! that motherfucker have the guts to cheat on you when i talked to him man to man before i approve your relationship"

"what? wait. you talked to daniel before? why didn't you tell me? and you're not even my parents or siblings to approve my relationship. what the fuck woojin."

"sorry okay. when i first saw you with daniel, i have this feeling that he's might be a fuckboy. so when i saw you making out inside the storage room of our school 3 yrs. ago and i really wished that i didn't. i think i need to man up and talk to him. i know i'm not your parents or older siblings but i really do care about you. we've known each other since our diaper days and i treated you like my own brother. so don't get mad and that's already years ago so it really doesn't matter now, right?"  
and i have to admit, i felt a little lighter when woojin just told me how he valued me and treat me like a brother. yes we've known each other since i remember and we literally spent all our time together. he witnessed my first heartbreak and i witnessed his. we're together when we had our first drink the day we become officially adult. so yes, technically he's like a family to me.

"i'm not mad , i'm just shocked bec.i didn't know. but really, thank you woojin for looking out for me"

"okay, where's this motherfucker? i think i need to talk to him again and repeat every word that i said to him 3 years ago"

"wait woojin, calm down. you don't need to. i still need to confront him about the messages that i read from his phone. yes i know it's not cool to pry on someone's private belongings but if i didn't i wouldn't know that he's unfaithful to me"

"so what's your plan?"

"i..i don't really know. yes i love him, i love him so much. you know that. i would give the universe to him if i can. that's why is so painful..no, the emotions that i'm experiencing right now is..excruciating. i don't know what did i do to have him a reason to look for another one. i always give what he asks, especially all his kinks."

"okay i don't need to hear that"

"sorry, i just can't think of any reason why he's not satisfied with me anymore. i take care of him. i prepared him breakfast everyday. i know i'm not a good cook but i'm always trying ok. we barely fight. when we have a misunderstanding, we make it sure to make up before going to bed. we almost have a perfect relationship. woojin, why? why do you think he cheated on me?"

and my tears are again falling from my already swollen and red eyes.

"i..i don't know jihoon. you're wonderful. you're very pretty. you're kind. you're thoughtful. you're caring. i know you're sometimes a dick but overall you're a good, kind hearted person. so i don't know why the fuck he cheated on you. it's for you to find out. you need to confront him jihoon, you need to know what you did wrong. you need to know if your relationship is still worth to fight for. i know you love him very much, but if you think that you can't work out this anymore, you can ask for a space. it's for you to decide. you can just ask for a space or end it completely. i'm just here for you, just remember that. you can always stain my shirt with your tears. i'll be waiting for your call. crying or not, i'll always be here for you dickhead."

"thank you woojin. i really appreciate it. you know i'll do the same for you dickhead. i think i need to go back and talk to daniel. and i promise i'll call you once i have decided on what to do. thanks again and you know i love you even you're an ass"

"yeah yeah i know you love me too much, and i also love you dickhead. go ahead, go inside and talk to him. i just hope that you'll be happy to what decision you will make. i'll wait for your call. ok.bye, i'll go now."

"ok bye and thanks again"

i wave woojin goodbye and slowly walk back to our apartment. i know i need to confront daniel. i have enough proof that he's cheating on me. but why do i have this thought that it's okay, it's okay if he's having an affair. i just need him to be with me, to live with me. i'm okay with that. the fact that at the end of the day he's going home to me. i know he still loves me, i can feel it. maybe he's just confused, it will pass, i think. maybe, eventually he will get tired fucking that guy. maybe, tomorrow everything will get back the way it is. maybe, daniel will realize that he don't need the other guy anymore. i'll just wait for that time, the time when daniel realize that i'm the only man that he needs and he loves. but for now, i think i can live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really really sorry, i know it sucks but thanks anyway for reading till the end. i'm sorry daniel is always a dick, don't get me wrong. i love nielwink so much and 2park but i love all the boys equally. comment and kudos is highly appreciated. thank you again guys.


End file.
